


Der falsche Zapfhahn

by Rabentochter



Series: Lorry fuel or not, that is the question [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, tanking the wrong thing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Loki tankt ausversehen Treibstoff für Laster anstelle für PKWs. Tony ist amüsiert.





	Der falsche Zapfhahn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts), [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> An English translation will go up tomorrow. I was just told to translate it into German first by _some people_ so, their fault. As usual. You know I'm talking about you. Bear in mind that I haven't written a fanfic in German for over two years now. How the time flies lol

Es war _nicht_ seine Schuld dass er den falschen Treibstoff getankt hatte. Nein. Loki was überhaupt gar nicht am Panik schieben als er realisierte dass er Treibstoff für Laster in sein Auto gepumpt hatte. Er war die Verkörperung von Ruhe, so entspannt wie Thor wenn er high was und er war auch gar nicht am Schwitzen.

Er tätschelte sein Auto entschuldigend. „Sorry“, nuschelte er und blickte sich verlegen um. Hatte ihn jemand gesehen oder war alles gut? Nein, er hatte Glück gehabt. Da war lediglich eine Oma an einer Tankstelle die, anders als er, am richtigen Zapfhahn stand.

Sollte er seine Mum anrufen? Und zugeben, dass er zu idiotisch war um den richtigen Treibstoff zu tanken? Ein Schauer durch lief Loki. Nein, er würde das alleine machen. Es gab keinen Grund seine Mum zu involvieren und ihr furchtbares Necken zu ertragen. Und hoffentlich war alles okay mit seinem Auto. Nicht, dass er ausversehen den Tank kaputt gemacht hatte.

He spähte die Tankstelle an. Vielleicht war da jemand drinnen der ihm aushelfen konnte? Loki hoffte so. Er rollte seine Schultern zurück und betrat die Tanke.

„Hey“, sagte er zu dem Mann hinter der Theke. „Ich habe eine Frage.“

„Ja?“ Sagte der andere mit einem Grinsen.

„Ist es schädlich Laster Treibstoff in ein Auto zu pumpen?“

Die Lippen des anderen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. „Nein.“

Erleichterung floss durch Loki. Oh das war gut. Das war _sehr gut_. „Dankeschön“, sagte er und griff nach seinem Geldbeutel.

„Wusstest du nicht dass es da einen Unterschied zwischen Laster und Autos gibst oder wie kommt es dass du das falsche Zeug getankt hast?“

Loki starrte ihn an. „Ich musste mich beeilen!“

„Awww“. Braune Augen zwinkerten ihn an. „Du warst in Eile. Kannst du nicht lesen wenn du dich hetzt oder warst du bloß so eifrig mich zu sehen?“

„Warum würde ich dich sehen wollen?“

Eine Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe. „Weil ich umwerfend bin, zum einen. Ansonsten weil ich dein Auto reparieren kann.“

„Warum würdest du mein Auto reparieren wollen? Hast du nicht gerade gesagt es ist alles gut?“

Der Mann rollte seine Augen. „Ist es auch. Aber ich muss mir das Auto anschauen und sehen in was für einem Zustand es ist bevor ich dich nach deiner Nummer fragen kann.“

„Entschuldigung?“

Der Mann lachte. „Zeig mir dein Baby. Nachdem du sie mit dem falschen Treibstoff gefüttert hast, wer weiß was du sonst noch so mit ihr gemacht hast.“

Loki schnaubte empört. „Damit du’s weißt, sie ist in einem perfekten Zustand. Wie kannst du es nur wagen was anderes vorzuschlagen?“

„Oh, gut.“ Der Mann lief um die Theke herum. „Ich hasse es mit Leuten auszugehen die sich einen Scheiß um ihre Autos kümmern, wirklich.“

„Du sagst das schon wieder“, sagte Loki mit einem Stirnrunzeln und lief dem Mann raus aus der Tanke hinterher.

„Was? Dass ich mit dir ausgehen will?“ Der Mann drehte sich um und schmunzelte Loki an. „Weil ich würde das liebend gerne. Meine Schicht ist in den nächsten dreißig Minuten um. Oh, und der Name ist Tony nur mal so. Und deiner?“

„Loki?“

„Schön dich kennenzulernen, Loki.“ Tony schüttelte seine Hand.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung warum du denkst dass ich mit dir ausgehen würde.“

Tony grinste ihn an und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Loki war … auf eine komische Art fasziniert davon.

„Weil wenn du das machst dann werde ich niemanden erzählen dass du den falschen Treibstoff getankt hast.“

Oh, Zwang? Loki neigte seinen Kopf. „Und gibt es einen Grund warum du darauf bestehst mich auszuführen?“

„Das ist lediglich weil du so umwerfend bist. Und ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen und ich werde eine solche Gelegenheit nicht verpassen. Außer, du willst wirklich nicht?“

Loki betrachtete Tony vor sich. Er sah sauber aus und sein Bart war in eine originelle Form rasiert, und er roch so als ober er sich regelmäßig duschen würde.

„In Ordnung“, sagte er. „Überzeug dich selber davon in welchem Zustand mein Auto ist, dann können wir gehen und uns einen Kaffee wo holen.“

Tonys Augen leuchteten auf. „JA!“

Loki lachte auf als er Tonys Enthusiasmus sah. Ein Date mit jemanden der sich so darüber freute mit ihm auf ein Date zu gehen? Loki fühlte sich außerordentlich geehrt davon und freute sich schon darauf wenn die dreißig Minuten um waren mit einem weichen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.


End file.
